


My cute boy

by Lilycarroll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles + panties</p>
            </blockquote>





	My cute boy

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and panties. Derek approves <3

 

 

My [Tumblr](http://houseofdead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
